I'll Always Come For You
by HesMines
Summary: When Trixie is in danger, nothing can stop the Lord of Hell from protecting his own. Mild Deckerstar. Guest appearances from Lucifer siblings around ch6.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been working on this on and off for about a year and now that it's done I can post it in one go!**

 **This is set towards the end of season 1, before Mum and Uriel and omg-dad-has-a-long-con. But it diverges in that there's a lot of assumptions about what happens off screen! It's not an out and out romance, but there are feelings and family and fuzzies instead :)**

 _-LM-_

"Why hello Detective, care to explain how I managed to make it to the crime scene before you did?"

Lucifer smirked into his cell phone while giving a little wave to one of the uniformed officers. Nice girl, but the bulky uniform did nothing to emphasise the figure he knew she had under there.

When there was no snarky response from his partner, which was unusual since he'd deliberately said those works to provoke an eye roll and a sigh, he frowned and tried again, "Detective? Have you pocket dialled me from Starbucks again? Because you know I can provide you with a far greater quality daily pick-me-up than that cheap -"

Lucifer was cut off by a strangled sob, and he knew in that moment he never wanted to hear the Detective say his name like that ever again.

He had already turned away from the crime scene and heading back towards his car before he realised what he was doing. He would definitely be punishing someone today. "What's wrong?"

He couldn't decide if he hoped it was Detective Douche or not. After recent events, namely the Detective showing up at his penthouse completely plastered and throwing herself at him, things had been...better.

He still wanted to sleep with her. But he also wanted _more_. What exactly that meant he wasn't one hundred percent sure of. Linda was throwing around words like "relationship" and "commitment". But instilling the Detective as Queen of Hell seemed a little premature.

Another strangled sob, "Trixie."

Lucifer paused mid-step, the child was on a school trip to a theme park six hours away.

She'd left the night before, they would spend today at the theme park, overnight at a tacky themed hotel, and tomorrow at a zoo before getting in around midnight. He'd had high hopes for forty eight child free hours. The Detective had even allowed him to convince her to abandon paperwork for a late lunch date.

"Has the spawn been hurt at the theme park?"

She shouldn't have been. He'd checked all the recent safety inspection reports, health department reports, and background checked the employees. He may not particularly like children, but he had a vested interest in keeping this one alive and well.

" _Lucifer_." No more sobs. Just breathy and terrified. He definitely did not want to hear this tone from her _ever_ _again_. His grip tightened on the frame of the car, the metal giving way under the force, "Trixie's _entire_ _class_ has been _kidnapped_."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer swung into the school parking lot and slotted the car into the first available space before making a beeline for the gym. Apparently that's where they were holding the parents.

Lucifer's blood had been boiling since he hung up with the Detective.

Really, _who_ fails to notice thirty school children and their minders are missing until 6pm at night.

This would never have happened on Maze's watch.

No one could tell them what had happened. No one could tell them when it happened. All they knew was that the children had left on the coach at 10pm the night before and had failed to check into the hotel at 6pm the following day.

When the hotel's manager called the Principal at 8pm, it transpired that the bus company hadn't heard from the bus driver since his midnight check in, nor had the children turned up at the theme park at 9am.

Oh, and the GPS from the bus had mysteriously stopped transmitting and _no_ _one_ _noticed_.

It was now 10pm.

So not only was this kidnapped-children bad...it was twenty-two hours with no ransom bad.

The school began contacting parents an hour ago. Detective Douche was in the first batch of phone calls.

The school told the Detective this when she contacted them after a frantic call from Trixie's best friends mom. The Detective hadn't been contacted by the school. And as of twenty minutes ago, she hadn't been contacted by the douche either.

Lucifer decided that if Detective Douche was here, he'd allow a degree of mercy. For at least turning up.

His expectations were not high.

Before he knew it, he was outside the gym doors and strode through as if he was returning to office in Hell.

If anyone harmed Trixie before he found her - because he would find her, and then he would _end_ whoever was stupid enough to take her - he would turn every doorway in LA into a gateway to Hell. That way, when he found the poor bastard, he could throw him directly into the fiery pits.

Lucifer searched around the room for the Detective. He found her standing with a couple off to the side of the hall.

A uniformed officer was at the front of the gym looking uneasy. He kept shooting sympathetic looks at the Detective - and Lucifer could tell that it was genuine. The officer clearly wondered why a detective hadn't been assigned to the mass kidnapping and why the bosses hadn't made an appearance. If things went wrong, Lucifer realised, this officer would be the target for the parents anger.

And the Detective had a gun.

"What do we know?"

The Detective turned around when she saw Lucifer approaching. There was no sign of her earlier tears. Not in front of witnesses. Her eyes widened slightly when she took in his barely contained anger - but he felt her sigh in relief when he pulled her into a hug.

The move surprised him. But not as much as her wordless acceptance of the support.

"There hasn't been an update." She pulled away, rolling her eyes, "And Dan is still MIA. It seems they left a message with his partner, but I can't get in touch with either of them."

"Of course not. Not like his child is missing or anything."

Lucifer noticed that the couple were giving him a strange look. The woman looked almost knowing. The man looked slightly put out. Shame. He reached forward anyway, "Lucifer Morningstar. I don't think we've had the pleasure of being introduced."

The Detective stepped to the side and gestured to the couple, "This is Andrew and Carol Penman. You've met their daughter Claire." A pause. "Trixie's best friend."

"I remember." He did. He'd been waiting on the Detective when the babysitter had brought Trixie and a friend home from school. He'd somehow ended up cooking them dinner. "Little blonde girl. She likes cheese and ham omelettes."

Andrew gripped Lucifer's hand a little tighter than was necessary. Not that he minded a firm handshake and returned it willingly. "Dan and I grew up together. He's like a brother."

"Ah, well then maybe you know why he isn't here." The words were out of his mouth before he registered them. "Nothing like your child being missing to put your career goals into perspective, is there. Now if you could give Chloe and I a moment."

"You called me Chloe." The Detective stated once they were out of earshot.

"Did I? Didn't notice. Now," Lucifer clasped his hands together, "I need you to trust me. Remember that chat we had about vulnerability and trusting."

The Detective crossed her arms and frowned, "Why does this make me worry."

"I made a few calls. And I need to go follow up on some of the leads….personally." Like a pitstop at Lux to make sure the demons Maze was collecting knew the ground rules for being above ground.

Chloe's frown deepened, "I'm coming with you."

"Remember what I said about trusting. You need to stay here." Lucifer reached out to run his hands over the top of her arms. He wasn't even sure what he was doing anymore. His body was just reacting.

"Lucifer you know I can't sit here and do nothing." The Detective threw a desperate glance towards the windows, as if that was her escape route. She drifted off to a whisper, "I need to be out there looking. I need…"

"You need Trixie to come home." Lucifer jumped in, crouching and leaning slightly so he could look her in the eye. "And to do that, I need to call in a few favours."

She didn't answer, she only bit her lip and looked to the ceiling. Trying to fight the tears. His heart clenched and his temper flared, "I _will_ bring her home Detective. And then I will rip the bastard who took her limb from limb before delivering him to you on a silver platter."

Chloe nodded a few times, unsure of what to say. As he drew his hands back, a flash of understanding passed through her eyes, "Maze is going with you."

 _Oh Detective, if only that was the reason you had to stay._ He kept his face blank as he allowed, "Maze is fetching the dogs."

Chloe sighed heavily, "Lucifer she's been gone for hours. Dogs won't find anything."

This time, Lucifer did smile. " _Hellhounds_ , my dear Detective, don't need anything other than Trixie's scent to get a lock." A dangerous grin, "You can't escape my boys."

Before The Detective could say anything, Lucifer's cell buzzed. He had it in his hands in moments, and Chloe bounced on her heels nervously. She knew that whatever was going to happen next, she was better off not knowing.

If it brought her little girl back, she didn't care.

 _The dogs have the scent. Your brother may drop by. He was curious as to why I wanted the dogs._

"I need to go. I'll call you when I know something." Lucifer was suddenly tempted to lean in and press a kiss to her temple. Before he could decide on whether to act on his desire - unfortunately, not the first time he'd paused recently - his cell buzzed again.

 _Do you see what I see. Someone looks guilty. Tanned chick. Brown hair._

"Or maybe I'll know something sooner." Lucifer frowned, and for a moment Chloe could swear she saw fire in his eyes. "Detective, do you feel like accompanying me to the other side of the hall."

Lucifer was already heading towards a young woman on the other side of the hall before Chloe had finished her, "What is it?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed as she ran after him. _Nothing_ _changes_. Catching up as he was reaching out to grab the poor woman's hand, Chloe could already feel the menace radiating from him.

"Hello, Lucifer Morningstar, care to tell me what's on your mind." His voice was light and cheerful. His demeanour said he'd rip you in half if you didn't comply.

"Excuse me?" The girl frowned as she realised what was happening.

That's all she was, Chloe thought, a girl. She couldn't be more than twenty-five. She certainly didn't look old enough to have an eight year old. And she looked terrified.

"I'm sorry -" Chloe started, trying to reel her errant partner back in. Whatever he was thinking, he had to be wrong.

Not that he let her finish.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. Everyone else looks worried and stressed because their children are missing. But you my dear, look guilty." His tone was clipped, dangerous, all pretence of normalcy gone. Chloe couldn't see, but she knew he was pulling The Face. The one that made people do exactly what he wanted, "So I won't ask again. What aren't you sharing."

There was a moment's pause, and then the inevitable. "I think my ex-husband did this."

"And why would he do a thing like that." The menace toned down a notch, but it was still there.

Chloe, however, had cranked up the menace and pulled out her best murderer glare.

"Because I divorced him. Because I moved back home to get away from him." The girl crumbled in front of them, sighing heavily and falling back into a chair. She leant forward, bracing her elbows on her legs and grasping at her hair, "Because the judge ruled in my favour and held up the restraining order. Because he's crazy and his mind is that screwed up by all the shit he stuffs up his nose he didn't see that we were leaving until we were gone."

"When was the last time you heard from your husband." Chloe stepped in front of Lucifer when she saw him switch from The Face to The Growl. She needed this girl to keep talking, not thrown through a wall.

She'd enjoy it. But it wasn't helpful.

"Three days ago. At the courthouse. When the judge upheld my restraining order."

Chloe nodded, and then threw a warning look at Lucifer, "I'll call it in. I need a name and last address."

Chloe was out of earshot when Lucifer next spoke, "And why has it taken you this long to voice these concerns."

His tone was even, giving nothing away. It was so easy, like he was back in Hell, judging some poor soul's CV.

The girl, Kayla, looked up, "I want to be wrong…" She looked up at him, like so many other before her, "I didn't think he could do something like this. I may want him to rot in hell and stay away from us but -"

"Oh I can guarantee he'll be rotting in hell by the time I'm through with him!" The facade was gone. The Devil had made his decision. Kayla was guilty of nothing more than fear, bad judgement and poor taste in men. Nothing new. That didn't mean he wasn't furious.

Before he could go much further, there was a gasp from behind him. Lucifer turned as he was met by a torrent of angry Spanish, _"What does the Devil want with my daughter?"_

"And I'm going to guess Spanish Catholic." Lucifer rolled his eyes before turning around, "You lot always were good at spotting divinity."

They could also be notoriously difficult. He did not need difficult today. "I _want_ her to tell me where I can find her good for nothing ex husband. So I can get the children back and get on with punishing your former son in law. Something I don't think you'll disagree with."

She was unfazed. She crossed her arms. Oh he did hate dealing with the righteous ones. This was always Uriel's bag. "What do you want with a group of schoolchildren."

"Oh for dad's-sake." Lucifer turned fully towards the older woman, unsure of why he was justifying himself. He had just as much right to be here as anyone. "I have a vested interest in the safe return of my partner's daughter." Her eyes widened at his use of partner, and he didn't clarify the definition. Better to let her think someone here was cohabiting with the Devil. "Why? Because for some reason, the Devil himself is a far more stable father figure than her _actual_ _father_."

Okay. Those weren't the words he had planned, but he could roll with it. He could discuss it with Linda later. "Yes I'm aware of the irony. Now," he closed the distance between them, locking onto her soul, "Be a dear and save the hellhounds some time. _Where is he?"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Three days before..._

"I want a little brother or sister."

Lucifer paused mid stir and tilted his head towards Trixie, raising an eyebrow. "Okay. And why are you sharing that information with me? Surely that's your mother's job."

The spawn didn't even look up from her colouring, so he returned to his stir fry. He knew something like this would happen when he agreed to watch the spawn while Chloe ran to the store for a few necessities.

"Well yeah." Trixie still didn't look up from her drawing, "But Mommy said she and Daddy aren't in a place to have a baby right now." A pause.

Lucifer chanced a subtle glance toward the child on the other side of the island. The only tell that the spawn was thinking about her words was the sudden lack of movement in the crayon.

"But it doesn't have to be with Daddy." Ah. That was her game. The colouring resumed. "Alice got a little sister because her dad ran off with his secretary."

"Well that's one way to do it I suppose." Lucifer had to stifle a laugh. He'd heard all about that little scandal. The Detective would murder him for insinuating that they were anything like Alice's dad and his twenty-one year old secretary.

Then he realised what the spawn was insinuating. "Wait, you mean, no. Your mother and I aren't...we're not...not like that. Not for lack of trying mind you, she keeps telling me no, but, anyway." He was terrible at this. Absolutely terrible. Him? Father material? Stepfather material? It was laughable. He changed the subject, "It's a bit of a moot point asking me for a sibling. Can't have kids. Perk of being the Devil."

At this Trixie looked up as realisation spread across her face, "Ohhhh. You got the snip. Claire's mom made her dad get one after four kids.

"What, no! Wait. I'm not." Lucifer sighed, there was no use getting into this conversation. "Do you want some cake?"

Cake was always a safe bet. Her mother would be irritated, but what was he if not the master of desire.

Trixie grinned, "Of course."

Lucifer didn't notice the soft smile that spread across his features when he turned to the refrigerator to retrieve the chocolate cake. There was something so innocent, so pure, about the fact the spawn's greatest desire was to eat a full chocolate cake to herself.

A few minutes later, as Lucifer was adding the meat to dinner, Trixie spoke again. "Lucifer. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Clearly, siblings were the topic of conversation tonight, "There are six of us."

" _Six?"_ He didn't need to look up to know Trixie was impressed.

He shrugged, "Don't you read mythology? They clearly aren't teaching religious studies properly at your school."

"People can't agree on how many angels God has. Some people say he doesn't have any, they're all just Jesus." He had Trixie's full attention now. Drawing and cake forgotten. Unlike her mother, Trixie actually believed him.

"Well that's just bollocks. If you want the real story about Joshua…" Lucifer rolled his eyes. Of course. Christianity. No one could outshine the bloody Son of God. Lucifer wouldn't mind, except Jesus wasn't even his name, and he was his nephew. Kind of. The amount of people who had ended up in Hell because of that boy...

"I have a sister and four brothers. Archangels." He clarified. Dad's favourites apparently. Setting them above the whole family. Like they were special. "Some scholars say there's seven of us...some people say there's more...but they tend to count Az and Raph a few times."

That was the downside of humanity. Give them a glimpse of divinity…they all make their own assumptions. Take the Abrahamic religions. For all their infighting and public denouncements of each other, they all believed the same thing. All those extra frilly bits...those were the result of whatever politics suited those in power. After their little fall out over free will, Dad never cared about this world enough to specify what clothing people should wear.

"Everyone thinks Michael's the oldest, but it's actually Amenadiel. He's the angrier, holier-than-thou one. Thinks because he was around when dad was starting out, he knows the most about the family business. And the books _insist_ on calling him Gabriel…"

Because, you know, those names were so similar.

"Anyway, it's Amenadiel then me, then Michael. Michael and I always got on. Until we didn't." The war. The Fall. Dad pitting his closest sons against each other. Michael was the strategist, Heaven's foremost defender. Dad convinced him to take it as a personal insult that Lucifer was deviating from the script. "We see each other every few years. We're getting better."

 _Until I left Hell._ Deviated from the script again.

"Then it's Azrael. She's the only girl, and growing up with us...she's not exactly a wallflower. She's kind of a badass. Although she's never forgiven me for the Angel of Death nickname…"

He supposed she had a point. He'd made that name so common, everyone forgot her real name. Or the fact that she was a she. And looked nothing like the Grim Reaper.

He always enjoyed listening to the souls who were downright shocked to be met by this brunette in a short dress with wings, rather than a skeleton with a scythe.

"Then it's Raphael, he's…" How to describe Raph without sounding so 1300s, 'healer' indeed, "He's a doctor. People who say I have a god-complex...they haven't met Raph."

Power had gone to that one's head. Which made it all the more entertaining that he was the Archangel people forgot.

"And then it's Uriel." His baby brother. His pain-in-the-ass, entitled, coddled by Dad, baby brother. "He's…well to call him a bit of a twat would be an understatement."

Lucifer still doesn't understand how Uri went from being the cute babbling baby, to the brother who caused the war. The brother who had Dad's ear, who convinced him that Lucifer was a threat to all they stood for. Who told Dad he'd been visiting Eve, part of Dad's little science project, introducing the concept of free will, making the experiment impossible to continue as planned.

Self-entitled twat.

"He welcomes all the souls to Heaven. You should hear his speech. I swear, listening to that is worse than anything Hell can come up with."

Long-winded self-entitled _twat_.

"Will I ever meet them?" Trixie's voice pulled Lucifer back into the present.

He added the sauce, trying to distract himself, and shrugged. "Sorry. We're not big on the family reunions."

Well, she'd maybe meet Amenadiel. But as for the others… Trixie didn't need to know she'd meet Az when she died. Or that Uri would bore her with the same speech he's been spouting for millennia.

"That sucks. I always wanted a big family."

Lucifer smiled again, finding it peculiar that the child considered him that way.

Dad was probably tearing his hair out. This deviation from the script was bigger than free will. The Lord of Hell...standing in his partner's a kitchen, cooking a stir-fry, babysitting an eight year old who wants him in her life.

Madness.

And Lucifer _loved_ madness.

Before he could ponder his new reality any longer, Chloe returned from the store and Lucifer took dinner from the heat.

Trixie rushed off to wash her hands before dinner, leaving her drawing on the island. Lucifer glanced at it as he moved to grab something from the oven, then did a double take that made his heart stop.

Trixie's drawing, while no masterpiece, wasn't entirely horrible. And it was quite obvious what the scene captured.

A beach. A boardwalk. Trixie, far taller in the drawing than she was in her real life proportions. The Detective, her hair down and very yellow.

And a man who was not Detective Douche. Rather, someone who had a penchant for nice suits.

Looking towards the bathroom, where he could hear Trixie talking to the Detective. He moved closer and lifted the drawing from the island before swiftly folding it up and placing it inside his jacket.

 _A big family._ He thought ruefully, _I'd love to give you one._


	4. Chapter 4

Trixie took a deep breath trying to stay calm. Mommy and Daddy had taught her what to do if she was ever in a hostage situation. There was a course for kids of police officers.

Do as you're told.

Don't be a hero.

Run. Hide. Tell.

So Trixie had done as she was told. When the angry man boarded the bus with a gun, she'd sat in the footwell behind the chairs. She'd made herself as small as possible. She'd tried to text Mom, but there was no cell signal. So she'd switched her cell to low power mode and hidden inside her hoodie so that Mom could trace it.

She hoped Mommy would try and trace it. She hoped the bad guy didn't have a signal jammer.

The bad guy was Kirsty's daddy. Kirsty had been so happy to see him when he'd come on the bus. Until she saw the gun and he'd threatened Miss Millar. Trixie knew that Kirsty misses her daddy a lot. Her mommy had moved to LA after her parents divorced. She didn't see her daddy at all now. So maybe Kirsty's daddy was just really desperate to see her. But that didn't mean it was okay to take people hostage.

Trixie was a good hostage. She knew to stay quiet and out of trouble. And if he asked for ransom money, she knew that her Grandma would pay it. She knew _Lucifer_ would pay it to get them home.

So if Kirsty's dad mentioned money, she could volunteer them.

Lucifer would be _so_ mad right now.

He was the Devil. His job was to punish bad people. And Kirsty's dad had been worse than bad.

Next to her, Alice started crying again. Trixie had to bite her lip to stop her tears starting too. She had to be a good hostage. She had to stay aware. But she was really scared.

Kirsty's dad had made the bus driver drive for ages. Then he hit him with his gun and tied him up. Then he drove some more.

He made them get out at a warehouse. They were in the middle of the desert. She was getting thirsty but Kirsty's dad hasn't given them much water. Miss Millar was making sure everyone had enough.

Miss Millar had cried too today. Teachers didn't cry unless they were really scared.

Sometimes Kirsty's dad would come back and check on them. But he always looked like a wild animal who'd been caught so Trixie stayed at the back of the group and made herself small. She didn't draw attention to herself. He hadn't taken Kirsty away yet, but Trixie thought that was the plan. But it was dark now and it had been for hours and he still hadn't done anything.

She could hear shouting in another part of the warehouse, but it sounded like he was arguing with himself.

It was dark and she wanted to go home. It had been hours.

Why was Mommy taking so long?

Miss Millar came over to try to comfort Alice, but it wasn't working. Alice didn't like the dark. And this was worse than the dark. The warehouse had dim lights and some crates, but they still didn't know where they were.

"It's okay Alice," Trixie tried really hard to sound confident, "My mom and Lucifer will find us. They're really good at this stuff."

Alice looked back at Trixie, tears flowing faster now as she cried, "It's been hours Trixie. If anyone was going to find us they would have by now."

"But Mommy and Lucifer -"

"My daddy says Lucifer's a home-wrecker who only likes your Mom because of that movie she did."

Trixie turned around to look at the soft voice that had cut in. Claire was curled up like Trixie, her chin resting on her knees and her arms around her legs. Claire was staring at the floor, fixated on an unknown spot. "He says Lucifer's a playboy not a cop. I don't know why he says that. But Lucifer isn't a cop so he can't help us."

 _But he's the Devil._ "He's my Mommy's partner. He doesn't need to be a cop to help us."

Trixie didn't argue any further. She was a good hostage. She didn't cause a scene. She didn't draw attention to herself.

"It's been hours Trixie. Don't you think if they knew where we were they'd have come by now." Claire was terrified, Trixie knew that. She was scared and thinking of worst case scenario.

But Trixie knew her Mommy would do anything to get her back. And Lucifer...Lucifer was the Devil. He had to know some tricks to track them down.

"My mom's looking for us," Trixie whispered, leaning back down on her knees. She clasped her hands together around her ankles and tried _really_ hard not to cry. "I know she's looking."

 _Lucifer. Please. Please. Please hear me. Lucifer please._

Lucifer reached out to grab his keys from the counter when he heard Trixie crying. He froze, suddenly transported back to his youth.

Prayer. The direct line to Heaven.

Oh you clever girl.

 _Lucifer I'm scared. He took Miss Millar. There was a gunshot. I think he shot her._

Lucifer growled and felt his eyes flash red. Electricity started cracking in the room. The temperature rose a few degrees.

The bastard was going to suffer.

 _Lucifer what if he tries to shoot me._

Lucifer crushed the counter under his hand. He would not allow that.

He was surprised the room hadn't burst into flame around him.

 _Lucifer I'm really scared. Please. I want to come home now._

Lucifer struggled to compose himself enough to reply to Trixie. He didn't want to scare her. But right now his fury knew no bounds. It had been a while since something had invoked this acute a reaction.

 **Trixie. I need you to listen very carefully. Do not react but keep talking to me.**

 _Lucifer? You can hear me?_

Lucifer smiled despite himself. The spawn hadn't really expected him to answer. Or she hadn't meant to pray. Despite his fury at her predicament, he felt something pulling in his chest area. Linda called them "feelings".

Then he caught a glimpse of himself in one of the mirrors. His human face was nowhere to be seen. Standing in the middle of his penthouse was Lucifer in all his glory.

Scarred, angry skin. Leathery texture. Red eyes. Scowl.

Oh the irony. This was the most human he'd ever felt, yet he looked like the did the day he left Hell.

 **Of course I can hear you. You are a complete genius, by the way. What made you think to pray to me?**

 _I_ _heard Kirsty praying. But I know God's really busy with the whole world praying to him, and you're technically still an archangel and I know you wouldn't ignore me… But before I could do anything Kirsty's dad came back and he took Miss Millar. And then I heard the gunshot and I got really scared so I tried talking to you._

So it was definitely the ex-husband. Not that it mattered who took them. The hounds were already on Trixie's trail. Maze expected it to be less than half an hour before they reached her.

And then he would punish all who stood in his way.

Lucifer attempted to concentrate, fixating on Trixie's voice. He should be able to link into her consciousness. See through her eyes. _Find her._ It had been a long time since her done this kind of thing.

It was like riding a bike.

Within moments, it was as if Lucifer was standing right next to Trixie. He could see the warehouse.

Trixie was being held in a dark room with very little lighting. The room was full of crates, and the children were huddled together behind three of the bigger ones. Lucifer did a quick head count and all the children seemed to be accounted for. The tightness around his chest area loosened minutely. There was a special place in Hell for those who harmed children.

Lucifer's immediate concern was Trixie. He crouched down and did a quick once over, noticing her swollen ankle and the dried blood above her left eye. He let out a low growl, forgetting Trixie could still hear him.

 _Lucifer...was that you?_

 **I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm….what happened to your forehead.**

 _Are you here?_ She sounded hopeful, and Lucifer didn't miss the way her eyes lit up. _Are you coming to get me?_

 **I'm still at Lux. Because you prayed to me, I can see you. But it lets me know where you are. I'll be there soon.** It was like a divine tracking device. Clearly, some of his old skills still had uses.

It unsettled him a little to see how easily he stepped back into his old routine. On one hand, it was like riding a bike. Muscle memory. He _knew_ how to do this. But it also felt...right.

And that was wrong on so many levels.

 _Is Mommy coming?_

Lucifer's heart twitched at the desperate tone of Trixie's thoughts. He added that to the list of sounds he could go a millennia without hearing again.

 **Your mother has to stay at the school. But I'll bring Maze.**

 _Okay._ There was a pause. He saw Trixie glance to something behind him with a worried frown. In a whisper, as if someone would hear her inside her own mind, Trixie added, _I think Carmen has a broken wrist. Kirsty's dad grabbed her really hard and now she can't move it._

Another growl. **I'll be there soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Trixie hadn't moved from her spot on the floor since she spoke to Lucifer. He would come for her soon. She knew he would.

But that didn't mean she could stop being a good hostage. Kirsty's dad could come back. And she hadn't heard anything from Miss Millar since the gunshot…

She really hoped Miss Millar was okay. Mommy had been shot before and was okay. So it was possible…

As the tears threatened to start again, the lights in the warehouse flickered and an eerie silence fell outside. The room suddenly got colder. The air went so still it felt like a dead weight on their shoulders.

Trixie's heart started beating faster. That had to mean Lucifer was here to save her.

Kirsty's dad came running back into the room, a mad look in his eye. Several people in her class made scared noises and curled in on themselves. Trixie moved closer to the crate she was sitting next to, trying to make herself as discreet as possible.

She was a good hostage.

"Who has a cell phone. Who called the cops! Who's the rat!" His eyes darted around the room before they landed on Trixie. "You." Trixie's eyes went wide and she shook her head frantically. Inside, she was screaming. No. She was a good hostage. No. Lucifer had to hear her. He had to.

Trixie began to shuffle backwards, fear etched across her face. She'd never been so scared. She needed Lucifer to come get her.

Suddenly, before Trixie had moved even a few inches, she was surrounded by three snarling black dogs.

If Trixie didn't know better, she'd say they just emerged from the floor. One minute, there was floor. The next, there was a shimmer.

One minute she was staring into Kirsty's dad's maddened eyes, the next her view was obscured by long black fur.

From her vantage point, Trixie could only see two of the dogs fully. They looked more wolf-like than any breed Trixie had ever seen, except for the eyes. Their eyes were almost glowing, and the age in their eyes suggested they'd seen more than most people did in a lifetime.

For a moment, it looked like there were flames in their eyes.

They moved in sync. One of the dogs stepped backward until he standing diagonally across Trixie's front. Acting on instinct, Trixie moved onto her knees and grabbed hold of the dogs shoulders, clinging on for dear life. The other two began advancing on Kristy's dad, driving him away from the children.

The snarling turned into a low menacing growl.

The lights flickered again.

Kirsty's dad started babbling, a mix between a prayer and a begging. The words Trixie could make out didn't make sense.

"It's a bit late for Latin prayers Iain."

Trixie gasped when she heard Lucifer's voice, relief flooding through her body. She felt the tears suddenly prick behind her eyes again. It was going to be okay. She was safe.

Lucifer appeared from nowhere. One minute there was nothing. The next, Lucifer was standing behind Kirsty's dad.

He seemed much taller than he ever had at home. He was a dominant presence in the room, wielding the full power that came with his throne. Trixie could feel the fury radiating from him.

Kirsty's dad jumped and spun around to face Lucifer, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. When he realised he was moving towards the still advancing dogs, he began looking around frantically, desperately searching for an escape route.

The dogs continued to move him away from the children, while Lucifer stood still, fixing him with a look fit to turn people to ash.

Kirsty's dad was still stuttering, trying to justify what was going on. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I don't know who you are, but -"

"Enough." Lucifer commanded, silencing him completely. "You picked the wrong child to take hostage."

Lucifer advanced, like a predator approaching his prey. Once only he was in earshot, Lucifer added, "The only reason I haven't skinned you alive is because your daughter is watching. Understood?"

Kirsty's dad nodded too many times, and without looking away Lucifer called out, "Maze! It's safe to move the children."

Maze appeared from behind the storage crate nearest Kirsty's dad, heading straight for the nearest children. As she stalked past him, she couldn't resist a swift swat with her tail. He deserved much worse.

It only took a few moments for Maze to clear the room. She had to carry Trixie's friend Carmen, her wrist had ballooned and the girl was too terrified and too in pain to move herself. Most of the children ran straight for the door once Maze had pointed to the safe exit point.

Kirsty, who was in a full flood of tears before Lucifer arrived, struggled the most. Lucifer could tell that she was terrified, that she she wanted nothing more than to run screaming from the building like her peers. However she paused by a box, before she turned around and ran back to her father.

She gave him one quick tight hug, whispering, "I'm sorry and I love you but you were really bad."

As she backed away, she turned to Lucifer, "I'm glad you're not a policeman. I was scared they'd kill my Daddy."

Lucifer gave her Kirsty a tight smile. She didn't need to know that what he had planned for her father was a fate worse than death.

Instead, he turned his attention elsewhere, "Trixie, go with Maze."

Trixie was still clutching the hellhound. When Lucifer spoke, she glanced between him, Kirsty, and the door that Maze had just returned though. After a moment, she moved to stand, still refusing to let go of the hound.

"Trixie?" Maze tried. She'd reached Kirsty now, easily lifting the crying child into her arms.

There was another moment of silence, before Trixie sprinted across the room, crashing into Lucifer's side as her ankle gave out. She buried her face in his side, clinging to him as if her life depended on it.

Maze threw a smirk in Lucifer's direction as she left with Kirsty. Anyone else would run away from the Devil on the warpath. But the child…

Lucifer easily lifted Trixie into his arms. He didn't try to fool himself that he was doing so to take the weight from her ankle and to prevent further damage. As soon as Trixie hid her face in his shoulder and started crying, he knew.

He felt so much _better_ knowing that she was safe in his arms.

The murderous rage remained of course.

Her injury and tears only fanned his fury. But he felt...better.

"You've got to understand why I did it." Kirsty's dad sounded defeated as he spoke.

As Lucifer moved his focus back to the object of his rage, he noticed a change in the man's feelings. He was suffering far more being forced to watch Lucifer hold Trixie than he had since Lucifer entered the warehouse. "Look how far you went for your kid."

Lucifer didn't bother the correct him, instead he placed a hand on the back of Trixie's head, shielding her, and revealed his true face.

 _No one threatens my family._


	6. Chapter 6

It had been over an hour, and Lucifer was yet to let go of Trixie.

He had refused to put her on the ground until it was her turn to see a paramedic - and in all fairness Trixie was not for letting go of Lucifer. She'd dozed off briefly against his shoulder, and Lucifer ignored the knowing look Maze threw him from the other side of the mayhem.

Maze had called the cops before they entered the warehouse. She'd fabricated some evidence to show how they'd located the children, knowing that Lucifer would be through with the guilty parties by the time they arrived.

Miss Millar had been shot in the shoulder. Seemingly she'd tried to fight, to run, to protect the children in her care. Lucifer was impressed. Not many humans were that selfless.

Kirsty's dad had a signal jammer in the back of his truck. Maze had disabled it easily, but he now knew why the efforts to trace the children had been so fruitless.

For someone in a drug-induced delusion, Kirsty's dad had been surprisingly through.

It didn't matter now. He was a babbling mess in the back of a police car. He had many years of living Hell to endure before he ended up in actual Hell.

The Detective would be please he had been restrained.

Now, Trixie was in the back of an ambulance while a first responder checked her vitals, treated the gash above her eyebrow and tended to her ankle. Lucifer had to fight the urge to punch the guy every time Trixie winced.

Today was the first time he regretted burning his wings. The healing properties would have been helpful.

As Lucifer continued to rub soothing circles into Trixie's back, he noticed the world around him ground to a halt.

"Lucifer, what's happening."

Lucifer looked down and saw Trixie was still fully mobile. She was looking at him with wide eyes and burrowed in closer to his side. Lucifer wasn't sure which one of his siblings was responsible, because this didn't feel like Amenadiel. Besides, Amenadiel wouldn't freeze Maze.

Maze who, incidentally, seems to have known she was frozen. Judging by the look of rage fixed on her face.

"Luci."

Lucifer stiffened as he registered the voice. Michael stepped into view from behind another ambulance.

He looked almost identical to the last time they'd spoken six years ago. Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, jeans and a sweater. Like an accountant at a family BBQ.

Aside from the nod to Lucifer, Michael ignored his brother and focused on the girl now trying to hide inside Lucifer's jacket.

Pulling a winning smile, he crouched down and offered his hand, "Hi, I'm Michael. I've heard a lot about you. You were really brave the last few days."

Trixie paused, glancing at Lucifer before reading out to take Michael's hand, "You're Lucifer's little brother? You're an archangel?"

"Mmmhmm." Michael nodded, and Lucifer couldn't decode the look behind his brothers eyes, "Crazy right?"

Surprisingly, Trixie laughed. "Not as crazy as the Devil owning a nightclub."

"Hey," Lucifer looked down Trixie as though she'd grown a second head. "I thought you were meant to be on my side." When Trixie just giggled and moved herself closer, Lucifer rolled his eyes and turned back to his brother. His tone was even, giving nothing away, "What do you want Mike?"

Michael stood, locking eyes with his brother, awaiting the inevitable outburst, "Dad wants to talk to you."

Lucifer's eyes flashed red.

"And you're the messenger." Lucifer was torn between comforting Trixie and pacing, so he decided to do both and hoisted Trixie onto his hip, "Nice job Lucifer, but remember we don't interfere in the lives of mortals. Back to Hell you trot." He made a walking motion with his fingers as he shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Luci. It's not like that." Michael didn't move towards Lucifer as he knew that would only irritate his brother further. Instead he sat back against the ambulance and folded his arms. He had all the time in the world.

Lucifer scoffed, "It's Dad. It's always like that."

"He wants to offer you a deal." Michael notes how Lucifer's pacing slows, and sees his opening, "And he hopes your curiosity will get the better of you. Plus the fact you don't entirely hate me means you might trust me."

Lucifer let out a hollow laugh, but stopped and pulled Trixie closer. "If he wanted trust he should have sent Az."

"Luci."

The tone stopped Lucifer in his tracks. His brother - the brother who had cast him out of Heaven - was sitting here, on the back of an ambulance while he shielded his partner's daughter, begging him to come home.

This was not how he expected today to go.

He expected to spend time with the Detective.

He expected to be rebuffed a few times.

He expected to end the night with a cold shower.

He'd hoped she'd stay the night. Even if sex wasn't involved.

But this.

He didn't sign up for this.

"I'm not leaving the child until she is returned to the Detective."

Michael, unfazed, turned his attention to the child on Lucifer's hip. "Trixie, do you want to meet Lucifer's dad?"

" _Can I?"_ The excitement in her voice was tangible and Lucifer knew it was a done deal. He'd have no choice now. If he said no, he'd never hear the end of it.

"And people say I'm manipulative…" he shook his head, resigned. Then he locked Michael with a glare his younger brother knew well, "She doesn't leave my sight."

Lucifer saw Michael nod, and the next moment they were in an empty room. It looked a conference room, although why they had those in Heaven he didn't know. In the centre of the room was a long table surrounded by sleek black chairs, and two walls have full length glass windows. From where he's standing, Lucifer can make out the east side of the city and the boundary wall.

They're in Dad's war room.

Last time he was here, the room was a lot more...medieval.

Lucifer was aware of Trixie sliding down his side, still holding onto his hand, but stealing glances at the view.

Lucifer crouched down to Trixie's level, and made sure she was looking at him before he spoke, "You can go have a look. But don't eat or drink anything."

Trixie nodded, and held out her pinky in the universal symbol for pinkie promise. Resisting an eye roll, Lucifer reached out and hooked pinkies. "A deal's a deal, remember. Especially one with the Devil."

When she grinned and ran off towards the window, Lucifer stood upright and refused to look at his brother. He already knew Michael had a grin on his face, bigger than Lucifer had seen from his brother in far too long. "Fatherhood suits you."

"Shut up. I'm not her dad." Thankfully Trixie was out of earshot. He didn't need her getting ideas. Changing the subject, he turned around to take in the room. "I see Dad redecorated."

"He did," Michael allowed, reaching for a glass of water. He offered one to Lucifer who declined, "and you want to be."

Before the conversation could go any further, the door at the far end of the room opened. Lucifer looked up as his sister Azrael walked in.

She hadn't changed in the five years since they last met, not that he expected her to. Tanned skin, long brunette hair - curled today - and dark wings flowing silently behind her. Today's outfit was a sleek green number paired with gold heels. Looks like she was experimenting with colour.

As she got closer, she laughed and pulled Lucifer into a hug. They had remained on good terms, even during the war. His sister was remarkably consistent. "Well, well, well. I never thought I'd see you back on this side of the fence Luci."

Lucifer reluctantly smiled, knowing she'd kick his ass if he put up too much of a fight. "Trust me. It wasn't by choice."

"Free will Luci." Azrael chimed in the sing song voice she adopted when she was teasing. "Dad can't make you do a damn thing. Can't make any of us do a damn thing." And then she caught sight of Trixie. The same strange look that Michael had earlier passed over her face, before she schooled her features and smiled, "Cute kid."

Azrael walked towards the window, giving Lucifer a playful swat with her wings as she passed, then crouched down when she was a few steps away from Trixie. Trixie had turned around when the door had opened, she was looking between Azrael and Lucifer, as if she was trying to figure out if she could make the distance back to Lucifer without being noticed.

"And you must be Trixie. We've heard a lot about you." Azrael smiled and held out her hand, "I'm Azrael, but you can call me Az if you want. All my friends do."

Trixie's eyes lit up at the last sentence as she reached out to shake Azrael's hand, her gaze jumping to Lucifer for confirmation. "I can be friends with an _archangel_?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes - he didn't know why she was asking him for permission but he nodded anyway. At least he knew Azrael wasn't a threat to her well being, unlike some of his other siblings.

Azrael grinned, and Lucifer was really starting to hate that knowing look, "I see Lucifer's been teaching you the differences. You've already got the Devil and a demon for a friend. Might as well get the whole set."

"Okay." Trixie nodded, that logic solid enough for her. She turned back towards the window and pointed, "Can you tell me why there's no clouds outside? I thought Heaven had clouds."

Azrael laughed and stayed crouched as she pointed out one of the full length windows. She pointed to The Wall. Her explanation was remarkably child friendly, which surprised Lucifer. She explained that outside The Wall, there was clouds but inside was like a massive city. And the city just kept expanding to include all its inhabitants.

Nothing about how you'd eventually come up against the edge of the fish tank. How all you'd see was the interior of his childhood home. That this room was actually part of Dad's suite in the west wing. And that through some dimension hopping Dad could come and go from his little experiment. They all could.

Azrael moved slightly, turning on the balls of her feet to point out another landmark to Trixie. Lucifer bristled as her dark wings blocked Trixie from his view.

He cleared his throat and stepped forward. He expected an eye roll from his sister for his paranoia. What he didn't expect was the noise that followed as soon as he moved.

Before he could register the source of the whooshing sound, his wings reappeared. White and dazzling, unfurling like they'd never been removed. The left one hit Michael on the head, while the right knocked over a glass of water.

Azrael laughed and moved again, putting Trixie back into Lucifer's line of sight. "I did not expect that to work as well as it did."

Lucifer growled. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he felt played. Striding forward, wings trailing in his wake, he crossed the room and pulled Trixie into his arms. They were leaving. "What the hell is going on here."

"This is what redemption feels like Samael."

A voice from the doorway made Lucifer stop in his tracks, colour draining from his face slightly. He turned as his father walked into the room. He hadn't changed at all in the millennia since The Fall. Grey haired. Sharp suit. Passive as ever.

Lucifer felt his temper begin to flare.

"Redemption? What am I? The prodigal son? Returned home at last?" He scoffed, pulling Trixie closer to his chest. "I don't think so. Last I checked, I still don't play by your rules, _Dad_."

God shrugged as he took a seat at the table and poured himself a glass of water. "Well I thought it was time for a review."

" _You_? Review the _rules_?" Sarcasm was dripping from his every word. Lucifer threw a look at Michael, hoping for some insight. However his younger brother was giving nothing away. If anything, he seemed to be relieved the outburst wasn't worse. "You kicked me out at the human equivalent of eighteen because I wanted humans to have the same free will as we did. To not be pawns in your _sick_ little games. Yet I'm the bad guy. I'm evil and temptation and desire and punishment and _now_ you want to review the rules."

"If it makes you feel better, I don't agree." Uriel appeared from nowhere. His little brother had aged slightly. Lucifer didn't like the change. He looked haughty and self righteous and it was obvious he wanted to be anywhere but here. "Personally I preferred the status quo."

"Of course you did. Because while I'm away in Hell torturing murderers, you're standing at the pearly gates with your scroll and your little trumpet welcoming the guests. You do like feeling special Uri."

"Enough." God cut through the argument, silencing the brothers. It was a reminder of the power he held.

Lucifer flashed back to a million family dinners that got a little too rowdy.

Lucifer knew he must look like a caged animal. He had backed away from his family, one wing wrapped protectively around Trixie. Shielding her from whatever came next.

It was his family. There was always a what happened next.

Although he'd be lying if he didn't admit that he was curious.

He didn't believe a word of it. But he was curious.

"Samael." God started, moving to stand again.

He didn't get far before Lucifer cut him off, "Lucifer."

"When you left Hell, _Sam_." God continued, slowly making his way around the table, "I waited to pursue you. I thought you just needed a break. Get some perspective. Remember that with free will comes bad choices, and bad choices land people in Hell. I thought you'd realise why I did what I did after you left home. Humans, as whole, aren't inherently bad. Most of them want to be good, but have a few kinks."

When Lucifer didn't cut in, God continued. He smiled at some unknown joke before he shrugged, "You'll notice I relaxed the entry criteria for Heaven. All those souls you kept sending to purgatory that I originally wanted in Hell. You insisted they didn't belong there. I finally listened."

Lucifer was sure his eyebrows must be somewhere amongst his hairline by this point. Wasn't this what he'd always wanted? Not now. But in the beginning. Dad realising he was a complete arse.

He didn't need to think about what to say. God wasn't giving him an opportunity to - unsurprising but familiar - but it did make him think this speech was rehearsed. "Free will isn't bad. But there needs to be consequences when people become bad. You taught us that, you fought for it, so I left you with the responsibility. A reward of sorts. I didn't realise you viewed it differently."

"Am I actually getting an apology?" Lucifer let out a hollow laugh. There was no force to it. Just disbelief, "For the millennia of _shit_ you put me through. For the monster you tried to make me become. You think an _apology_ fixes it."

He tried not to think about the way his wings covered Trixie's ears at the swear words. Those things had a mind of their own.

"No." Lucifer's jaw dropped as his father spoke. Michael's eyebrows twitched. They were definitely off script now. "But the opportunity to be happy might."

God was in front of Lucifer now, and somehow he managed to stay composed in the face of his father. He tightened his grip on Trixie again, careful not to hurt her. His wing curled closer around her.

He was wearing his heart on his sleeve. He didn't care.

No one hurt his family.

"You know how it works Sam. I have a plan. Free will means people can follow that plan or they don't. I made sure Chloe Decker caught your interest. But falling in love, caring for her daughter as if she was your own, that was all you." God smiled, something akin to pride shining through. Lucifer hadn't seen that look directed at him in longer than he could remember.

"I was happy with the work you were doing downstairs. You weren't. And then you left Hell and for the first time in millennia you surprised me. And I've never been prouder. I only ever wanted you to be happy."

There was a moment of silence after God's declaration. Lucifer couldn't figure out what to do next. Dad seemed...genuine.

This was a side he'd never seen before. A side of his father he'd never had to deal with.

Lucifer shook his head subtlety, the movements minute. His disbelief was evident.

The silence stretched out before a scoff shattered it forcefully. Uriel stood, angrily throwing this chair back against the table. "I told you he wouldn't appreciate the gesture. I can remove them again if you want."

"Uriel. _Enough_."

For the first time, Lucifer saw a similarity between himself and his father. The angry glare. The one that could turn men to ash. He didn't know whether that realisation made him squirm or not.

Uriel rolled his eyes again and headed for the door, muttering about favouritism.

That in itself was enough to bring Lucifer back to reality. He wasn't the favourite. Never had been. The suggestion itself was laughable.

"Your brother doesn't appreciate the subtleties the way you do." Lucifer raised an eyebrow at his father's words. This was getting weirder by the second. "Which is where my offer comes in, Sam. One hundred years off. You can come and go between the realms as you so please. But I won't expect you to return to work before then."

Lucifer couldn't help himself. He wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Unless it came from Dad. And this was an awfully big horse. "And who looks after Hell while I'm gone, hmm. Like Hell is Uriel getting the keys to the place."

Where was the motive? Where was the manipulation? _Where was the plan?_

"Michael and Azrael will tend to business in your absence. Amenadiel will assist."

Michael and Azrael nodded from their corners of the room. It was already decided.

"What's the catch?"

The look his sister threw him told him to shut up because this was happening anyway. Her message was clear.

 _No self-destruction Sam._

It was a leap of faith, but he clearly didn't have a choice.

"You give me an hour." God crossed the room and stopped within arm's length of Lucifer. He peered around his son's wing and shot a tentative smile at Trixie.

Trixie, surprising Lucifer, smiled back and gave a wave. God's smile got wider, and Lucifer was thoroughly confused, "Let an old man meet the closest thing he'll get to a granddaughter."


	7. Chapter 7

"What in dad's name has gotten into him?" As soon as they were alone, Lucifer cornered his brother.

The last hour had been...odd.

Lucifer had been waiting for the other shoe to drop the entire time. Waiting for the catch. Wondering when he'd slipped into a parallel universe.

Nothing about the last hour made any sense at all.

"Honestly Luci, I was as shocked as you were when it started happening. He's actually mellowing with age." Now that they were out of their father's presence, Michael had relaxed.

He was candid. The brother Lucifer remembered. And he was shaking his head in disbelief. There was clearly some dissent amongst the ranks of God's commanders. And they weren't being punished.

What was happening to the place.

"Uri and Amenadiel have struggled the most. But Amenadiel has come a long way. Mostly thanks to your pet demon." Michael threw a knowing smirk Lucifer, followed by a swift elbow from the Devil. Watching his brothers talk about Maze like...guys talk about girls. He got oddly protective. Sure. He teased Amenadiel. And hell knows Maze didn't mind the attention. But he didn't like it.

Michael shrugged and kept walking, "Dad seems to have found a sense of humour. It's kind of creepy."

"You mean his old sense of humour wasn't?" Lucifer scoffed, "Dad does love the poetry."

"Luci in the last forty earth years he's decided to find two of his sons soulmates. What's next? He gives Mum a second chance?" Michael dropped the mask, letting a hint of fear flow into his joke.

And then everything made sense.

Lucifer's expression hardened, "Dad may be getting mellow. Mum certainly isn't."

Here was the real reason Michael insisted on walking them back to the edge of the city. It wasn't brotherly love. It was fear. A warning.

Things may be changing. It might not be for the better.

Michael nodded and looked out into the distance. He was fighting with himself, Lucifer knew. He was trying to decide whether to share his thoughts.

Michael did always think too much.

"I think Uri's the next one to be caged."

Lucifer frowned. That wasn't what he had expected.

He expected Michael to say he missed Mum. That he didn't understand how their family had become so fragmented. How he missed the days before The Fall.

Not this.

Michael continued, just above a whisper, "He's angry about the changes, about you. He thinks Dad's getting soft. He thinks he could do a better job. Go back to the vengeful God of the Old Testament."

"The one who was pissed his son wrecked his science project." Lucifer growled, seeing the pattern. Uri had stirred the pot when they were younger. He was famous for it.

Was this really all part of a long con.

Did his brother really have that much of an issue with his existence.

Apparently so.

Michael fixed Lucifer with a knowing look. It was full of warning. A little pleading. It was more kicked puppy than God's first soldier. "We won't all survive another war Luci. It's lucky no one died last time."

They came to the edge of the city, finally catching up with Trixie. Lucifer knew they had only a few moments before Trixie noticed the clouds on the other side of the Wall. So he clapped Michael on the shoulder and fixed a winning grin on his face. "Then keep Uri away from Mum, little brother."


	8. Chapter 8

Once they were back at the ambulance, Lucifer helped Trixie rearrange before time restarted. The spawn had taken the whole dimension-hopping and meeting-God thing particularly well.

Lucifer knew that her mother wouldn't be so accommodating. Trixie was giggling at the look on Maze's frozen face. The Detective would probably shoot him again.

Speaking of which, by his calculations, the Detective would be here soon.

"Now, child," Lucifer crouched in front of Trixie as she sat on the edge of the ambulance, "Do you remember our cover story?"

"Your dad gave you the tip off on where we were but Mommy can't meet him because he left as soon as he knew I was okay."

"Excellent," his devilish grin was back in full force now, "And you'll receive your chocolate cake when we get home."

Lucifer stood and moved back to his position by her side. Once he was there, the world restarted around them.

Trixie giggled as the ambulance tech started a little. Seemingly, he hadn't positioned her _exactly_ as she'd left. Oh well. He'd take it if it meant a smile on her face after her ordeal.

As expected, Maze appeared at his side moments later, fury emanating from her every pore. She quickly scanned Trixie for any signs of divine intervention and finding none, turned her glare on Lucifer as she growled, "What the _hell_ was that?"

Maze wasn't callous. She kept quiet and turned her back on Trixie. The child nor the tech standing inches away couldn't hear a word.

"Mike dropped by for a visit. Took us to see the old man," Lucifer tilted his head as he kept his fake smile in place. Matching her tone, he spoke with his eyes as he added, "I'll fill you in later."

Maze's eyes widened, and she took half a step back as she bared her teeth in a grimace. "Daddy Dearest better back the f-"

"I'll fill you in later, Maze." Lucifer cut her off when he saw flashing lights heading down the dirt track towards them. "We're about to have company."

As Maze turned towards the cars, Lucifer looked back to the tech. The man quickly informed Lucifer than they were done and that he recommended they keep an eye on her ankle. And then he moved quickly to find the next patient, keen to get as far away from Lucifer's aura of anger.

Grinning at his effect, Lucifer reached down and hoisted Trixie back onto his hip. He'd deliver the spawn to the Detective himself. With Maze on Trixie's other side, they made their way across the open lot.

Kirsty's dad had held the children in an abandoned storage facility surrounded by desert just over state lines. That made this a federal case. There was nothing for the LAPD to do now except deal with some negative PR about how they engaged the parents of the victims.

"Are you staying tonight Lucifer?" Trixie asked as she wound her arms around Lucifer's neck and lay her head on his shoulder, bringing him back to the present. "I know you stay sometimes when I'm at my dad's for the weekend."

Maze let out a cackle, shaking her head at the matter-of-fact tone in Trixie's voice. "Yeah Lucifer, I mean, I know you don't always come back to Lux..."

Lucifer felt the remnants of his anger fade away, replaced by the feeling of a deer in headlights. The effect this child had on him would never cease to surprise him. "Well, I suppose that's one for your mother. I suspect your father will want to stay with you tonight though."

Because although Lucifer had done the saving - Dan wouldn't be far away. Even in Lucifer's tunnel vision, he could admit it was out of character for Detective Douche to be MIA for this long.

Maze had filled him in on that particular situation when they were racing the to children. The school spoke to his partner. But when Dan spoke to Maze….he was clueless. He knew nothing about the fact Trixie's life was in danger. It didn't add up.

"How did you know I stay over anyway?"

There was no point in denying it. He didn't lie. Besides, the spawn was clearly far too clever for that one. Although it's not like anything ever happened. The most exciting thing to happen was the Detective falling asleep on his shoulder on the sofa while they watched a movie.

"It's the only time Mommy uses the champagne glasses, and I can smell your cologne on the sofa." Trixie stated the facts with the same inference as her mother did in the interrogation room - just softer. But the message was the same. She knew and it was fruitless lying to her. "And there's always two sets of take out containers. For the Devil, you're really bad at hiding evidence."

Now Maze was in full blown cackle mode. At least someone found this hilarious.

Before Lucifer could say anything else, the first cars slowed to a stop at the edge of the lot. He scanned the vehicles for any sign of the Detective, and he found her quickly. She was out of the fifth car before it had even stopped. Detective Douche wasn't too far behind her.

Lucifer saw her frantically scan the area in front of her, looking for any sign of Trixie. She was clearly fraying at the edges, and the first thing Lucifer planned on doing when they got back to LA was pouring her a strong drink. Douche was talking to one of the other officers, obviously looking for directions. Lucifer had to hand it to the man, he looked just as frayed as Chloe did. It marginally made up for being so late to the party.

"Detective! Over here!" Lucifer shouted, hoping to take the look of terror from Chloe's face. The Detective spun around, looking for the source of his voice, so he tried again, "Chloe!"

"Mommy!" Trixie seconded his call, relief flooding her tone.

When the Detective found them, she covered her mouth, burst into tears and sunk to the ground. That wasn't the reaction he was hoping for.

Jogging across the final feet between them, being sure to keep Trixie steady on his hip, Lucifer rushed to her side. Was she broken? Was there still a threat he hadn't noticed? No, Maze was too calm for that.

Dan had noticed them too, but he didn't stop at Chloe's side. He stopped in front of Lucifer, tears running down his face as he took Trixie into his arms. Knowing Trixie was in safe hands, Lucifer didn't stop to look at the way Dan clutched Trixie to his chest. He didn't think about the way Trixie shouted 'Daddy!' and started crying as well.

Instead, he crouched to grab Chloe's arms and pulled her to her feet. "Chloe? What's wrong?"

"Thank you," Chloe whispered through her tears. She didn't look at Lucifer as she stepped forward - away from him - to place her hands on Trixie's back. When Trixie noticed her mother, she launched herself into her arms. The Detective caught her, stepping back a little at the impact - the child was getting a little big for Chloe to hold herself for long - so Lucifer steadied her.

He was now thoroughly confused. Wasn't she meant to be happy? Why was she crying?

He didn't like it.

Clinging to Trixie, Chloe finally met Lucifer's worried gaze, " _You saved my baby_."

"Of course I did." Lucifer furrowed his brow, struggling to understand her train of thought. Why she was so shocked. "No harm comes to those I care about. And I can assure you the bastard responsible has been punished accordingly."

Chloe shot him a watery smile as she held Trixie closer. Lucifer wasn't certain, but he could see something like pride in her eyes. And maybe something more.

Before he could dwell on it too long, Dan was in front of him, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a man-hug. "What the - Wait - Daniel - Not you too?"

Lucifer met Chloe's eyes and felt lighter when he saw her eyes sparkle a little. His Detective was okay if she was laughing at his discomfort.

"Seriously man…" Dan started as he pulled back. The tears remained in his eyes, guilt plastered across his face, "You came through. You came through when I couldn't. I'm….I'm glad you're in Trixie's life."

"Is that a compliment Daniel?" Lucifer didn't try to hide the shock in this voice. That didn't stop him from letting just a little smugness sneak into his tone.

Dan rolled his eyes, but there was no malice in the move. They both knew he didn't mean it. Dan clapped Lucifer on the arm instead, and shook his head, "Don't get used to it. We're back to business come Monday."

Dan then turned back to Chloe and wrapped his arms around her and Trixie, resting his chin on the spawn's head. Lucifer felt a pang somewhere in the region of his stomach that he couldn't identify. It wasn't jealousy, but it didn't feel like longing either.

He made to move away from the private family moment, where to he wasn't sure, but instead he found himself trapped by the Detective's gaze. She tilted her head slightly and opened one of the hand she held Trixie with. She wouldn't drop her, as Dan was sharing the child's weight now. Her eyes still had that hint of a sparkle, but her tone was commanding. "Lucifer, get over here."

He thought about making a jibe about how the Devil didn't snuggle, but it died on his lips. Instead, he smiled softly and made his way to stand behind Chloe. "Only because it's you."

Standing behind Chloe, he rested one hand on her hip and the other on the back of Trixie's neck. When the Detective leant into his embrace slightly, letting some of her weight rest against his chest, Lucifer couldn't help but smile.

Nothing stirred downstairs, but there was plenty going on in his chest area. He'd never felt the butterflies before he met Chloe, and now he lived for those moments.

He could just imagine what they looked like from the outside. An incredibly mismatched group hug. A dysfunctional family.

But this was his dysfunctional family.

This was his _home_.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
